Eternal Kiss
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Kanda's death has struck the order a deep blow, even more to Allen who has just come to grips with his feelings for the raven haired samurai. AreKan sequel to Lotus Hourglass's Aishiteru BaKanda.


Title: Eternal Kiss

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda naturally~

Rating: PG 18

Warnings: character death, slight morbid situations, language, OC, SMUT, yaoi, man x man,

Genre: general, angst

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Summery: AreKan sequel to Lotus Hourglass's Aishiteru BaKanda.

A/N: my dear fan Lotus Hourglass AKA Yuu Kaze Kanda requested this sequel for his story so here it is~ I hope ya'll like it~~!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah what a lovely specimen," a silky smooth voice began. Scarlet eyes glistened in admiration as they landed on the beautiful corpse that laid before him, its appearance spectacular in death. "You will be my greatest creation."

He leaned forward, brushing away the raven locks that pooled around the corpse's neck. The pale skin that was revealed made him lick his lips, eager to mark it, and he did. His pearly white fangs lengthened and he sunk them deep into the pale neck.

The blood that pooled into his mouth tasted almost fresh and it made him aware that the young man died recently, maybe five hour tops. He sucked up what little blood remain, careful not to drain him dry and then pulled back. His pink tongue peeked out for a minute to swipe away the droplets of blood than remained on his lips.

"Delicious," his voice was a low purr. He then bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood, which trailed down his chin. "Your time has already stopped. No matter, I still have a few days before your soul is separated from your body." He leaned forward to bestow the kiss of death on his victim.

Their lips met; ice cold ones with equally frozen ones made frigid by death. He pulled back after a while, mesmerized by the sight before him, of crimson droplets splattered on pale lips. The sight of it made his long forgotten heart stir.

"The complete transformation will take up to three days, since he was already dead," he hooked his hands under and lifted his soon to be newborn out of the coffin, holding him bridal style. "I will take you to my castle, there you shall rest." He used his powers to replace the cover on the empty coffin and then in an instant he disappeared from sight.

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

Allen kept his gaze on the letter received from Kanda. He had read it over countless of times already but he still couldn't believe what was written. The letter was a small peek into the heart that Kanda kept so skilfully hidden. It showed what he felt for everyone…for him. Kanda had actually cared for him, had actually _loved_ him.

"It's just like you to tell me all of this after you're gone," he whispered softly to himself. The tears wanted to fall but he held them in. one managed to break from his hold and it streaked down his left cheek. "You're a fool Kanda…"

The funeral service was a short one and after it ended everyone except General Froi Teidoll made their way to the cemetery to bury an empty box. Allen knew Kanda's body would be burnt elsewhere, as that was where General Teidoll went. It was an Order precaution to prevent the creation of more Akuma. With the body burnt it prevented family members from calling the soul back to the world of the living.

Allen thought it was stupid for the Order to burn Kanda's body; after all he didn't have any family outside the Order. Also, everyone at the Order would know better than to turn Kanda into an Akuma. A stray thought struck his mind and he immediately dismissed it. He wouldn't sink down to that level, thinking like that was not befitting of an exorcist. How could he consider turning Kanda into an Akuma and then ask his master to modify him? It was preposterous. Kanda's death was slowly but surely wearing down his mind, making him think things he shouldn't.

"Kanda…why did you have to leave…?"

The internment was over and soon the small crowd began to disperse, leaving only a handful of people. All of them were exorcists of the Black Order. Their faces were grim and lined with sadness as they stared forward at the marked grave. Miranda and Lenalee cried openly and so did Chaoji and Krory. Marie kept his tears in, just as Allen and Lavi did, but it was obvious that they wanted to cry. The silence in the air hung heavy until Allen broke it.

"I wonder what Kanda would say if he saw us here like this," his voice was low.

"Yuu would probably snap at us for being so sentimental," Lavi replied. Bookman wasn't there but he still didn't want to let his tears fall. He wasn't supposed to show any emotions, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Lenalee sniffled and rubbed her nose with her white handkerchief. "He wouldn't want us to cry for him," she tried to control her tears but they just kept falling.

"Yeah, that's just like him…" Allen replied. He had Kanda's letter folded up in the coat pocket of his black jacket. "He would rather hide his true feelings from us…"

Silence descended once more on the group and by the time dusk fell only one person remained. Everyone had left one by one leaving Allen alone to his thoughts. He stood there until night fell, unwilling to move unless his heart had some sort of a closure. But it would be hard, considering that he and Kanda weren't on very good terms before he died. They were always fighting and arguing so that made him certain that Kanda had hated him – now he knew that wasn't the truth, but even if he knew that, somehow he couldn't hate him. He had never hated Kanda but at the same time he didn't know if he loved him.

"If I saw you once more…would I know the answer?" a lone droplet trailed down his cheek and he looked up, seeing that the darkened sky held a promise of rain. "Would I be able to ease this pain in my heart? Tell me…Kanda!" He dropped to his knees and punched the ground. "Damn it, damn it, dam it!" He struck the earth over and over with each curse. "Why did you have to die and leave me this messed up?"

The rain began, falling down quietly in a light shower. With its soft pats it helped to wash away the frustration and pain that he felt welling up inside him and also the traces of his tears.

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

A distinguishing young man with seemingly eternal charming features made his way down a dimly lit hall. His sharp gaze was locked ahead as he walked towards the lone door at the end of the corridor. The moonlight that peeked in from the few windows highlighted his unnaturally spiky silver hair and his piercing crimson eyes. It gave him the appearance of something ethereal and unnatural, but that in itself was his charm.

"It has been three days already," he murmured to himself. "My dear child must be up and hungry."

He pushed the door open and his gaze instantly locked on the only person inside, who laid in a scarlet and gold plated coffin with similar colour silk pillows surrounding him. The person was completely naked and was staring up blankly at the ceiling.

"My child you must be starving," he walked closer to the raven haired youth and held out his bare right hand. "Come; drink as much as you want."

His hand was immediately grabbed and a pair of sharp fangs dug into his flesh. Instead of wincing in pain the silvernette purred lightly, throwing his head back in pleasure when he felt the fervent lips suck. It was an intimate feeling, taking blood and giving it. The mere concept of sharing blood was one based on intimacy and it felt so much different now than it did with his other creations. He could see the memories of this young lad and there was one person that stood out. _'Who is this Allen Walker?'_

The lips pulled back and he withdrew his hand, breaking the connection he had with the other's mind. His child had taken a lot of his blood but it wasn't life threatening. There was enough blood left in his body to keep him as he had overfed just to provide his new child with proper nourishment. He brought his wounded hand up to his lips and licked it, sealing the marks that were left there.

"Where am I?"

The voice brought his attention back to his newborn. He smiled slightly when he saw the subtly difference in his appearance. It gave him some sort of pleasure, knowing that he was the one who gave him that form. He was right before that this young lad would be his greatest creation. A superb mix of beauty and immortality, before he was beautiful but now he was even spectacularly so, almost like a well sculptured painting.

"I would like to welcome you to my mansion, Yuu Kanda," he took Kanda's right hand in his and placed a lingering kiss on his knuckles.

Kanda looked up at the man before him. His eyes widened and he pulled back his hand in embarrassment. "Moyashi?"

A perplexed look took over the silvernette's face and he shook his head. "I know not of this 'Moyashi' you speak of. But I sincerely apologize if my introduction was long overdue. I am Count Aren Weller. You may address me as Aren if you like."

Kanda blinked. Was this some sort of a trick of the mind? It couldn't be because he was dead. At least he was sure he was…

"What the hell is going on here?" he should be dead, not sitting in a coffin butt naked and talking to a well-cultured, over-gentlemanly version of the Moyashi…wait a minute did he just say _butt naked_? His cheeks burned red and the heat spread to his neck and ears.

"What a lovely expression my child," Aren said with a chuckle but he stopped when he saw Kanda's embarrassed glare. _'He's positively divine.'_ "I'm sorry if I offended you but I couldn't resist that expression of yours."

Kanda's blush darkened but not in humiliation. Just thinking that Allen was looking at his naked body made him shy. _'But it isn't real,'_ he told himself as if it would justify everything. "Aren't I dead?"

Aren crossed his arms across his chest. "Well technically you are," he began but at the confused look that remained on Kanda's face he continued. "I believe you are looking for an explanation, yes?" He offered him a small smile. "But first allow me to fetch you an outfit to wear."

Aren left and in an instant he was back. He held out a set of clothing for Kanda to wear. Kanda took the article of clothing and stepped out of the coffin, but once his feet touched the ground he wobbled a bit, as if unsteady on his feet. Aren gave him a hand but he brushed him off as he was still naked…and embarrassed. _'What's going on here? Is this supposed to be the afterlife?'_ He quickly got dressed in the western style clothing that Aren provided; a pair of slacks and a shirt that looked overly expensive.

"Well let us proceed to my study," Aren held his hand out for Kanda to take. "We shall have our conversation there."

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

"You're joking right?"

Kanda couldn't believe what that Moyashi look alike just told him. Yes, he would have believed that this was some sort of a sick twisted phase that all souls go through at death. Hell, he would even believe that he was in limbo or purgatory or where the hell spirits go when they die, but to think that he was still in the world of the living and that he was a vampire…? That would need a bit of a getting used to.

"No, I'm sorry but I am not joking," Aren replied; slight amusement lined his voice. He had gotten a lot of responses before but denial sure wasn't one of them. "I have changed you into one of my kind. You are a vampire Yuu Kanda."

"I'm a vampire?" Kanda repeated in shock. "Wait…vampires exist?"

"Yes we do," Aren replied a bit amused. "I thought you of all people would acknowledge our existence since you were an exorcist. You believe in those horrid Akuma creatures but it is too farfetched to believe in us vampires?"

Kanda shook his head. "I didn't say that!" he snapped. "It's just weird that's all."

It was still a bit hard to believe. He wasn't dead…well he was _technically_ dead, but he was still moving. The only thing on his mind now was to return to the order and see Allen. He paused in his train of thought and his face immediately set aflame. _'The Moyashi must have read my letter!'_ He was embarrassed beyond words.

"Whatever you are thinking about must be pretty amusing to make your face light up so beautifully," Aren stood up and walked over to the seat Kanda sat in. "I believe you are thinking of this Allen Walker person you mistook me for earlier?" Kanda's blush only darkened and that answered Aren's question. He tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind Kanda's left ear and settled his left hand on his shoulder. "He seems to be someone who is important to you. If so then I guess it would be in your best interest if I turned him for you?"

Kanda shook his head. "I don't want him to give up his humanity."

"Ah I see," Aren nodded as he placed his right hand under his chin. "It is your choice my child, but I am content with you alone. Eternity is such a long time; you will stay by my side, yes?"

There was no other answer to that question. Aren was the one who gave Kanda a new lease at life and he was in his debt, even if it was something that he didn't ask for. But he was glad for it, at least now he would be able to help his friends at the Order protect the world from the Earl and the Noahs.

Kanda brushed off Aren's hand and got up. "I'm sure you know the answer to that yourself."

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

It had been a close to three weeks since Kanda's death and everything had relatively gone back to normal, as normal as it could get. Allen and the others were still stricken by grief but had managed to keep it completely hidden. They didn't want to get the other sad but the sadness became even more unbearable when they entered the canteen. It seemed almost too quiet. Everyone was too used to hearing Kanda and Allen curse each other that it became some sort of a ritual. The silence there was almost deafening as if it was rubbing into their faces that Kanda was gone and that he was never coming back.

"Hey Allen," Lavi called out. His voice seemed to echo in the large canteen.

Allen looked up from the plate of buttered potatoes that he had before him to face Lavi. He tried to put on a smile. "You're back from you mission. How was it?"

Lavi took out an innocence piece out of his tattered exorcist coat. "Success~" he said in a cheery tone that didn't reach his eyes. It would take a while before he could smile with his eyes once more. "I'm about to head to Hevlaska wanna come with?"

Allen was about to answer but he suddenly felt a shiver ran up his spine. Someone was watching him. He quickly scanned the half empty canteen for the source of the intense stare and there he saw it, a pair of blood red eyes that seemed overly familiar. Those eyes were the only things he made out from the darkened area they laid hidden in. He stared back as if in a trans but when he blinked they were gone.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Lavi asked in concern. He turned in the direction that Allen was looking in but saw nothing.

Allen shook his head and turned back to face Lavi. "It's nothing…" he quickly gulped the last of his potatoes down his throat. "Come on I'll go with you."

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

If his heart could beat it would be pounding away in his chest. He couldn't believe what he just did and the reaction such an act made. His face was still hot and he couldn't find a way to cool it. Just seeing him again gave him that sort of reaction, it was a given, after all he had loved Allen. _'I need to get what I came for and get out of here.'_

He hurried along the vacant corridors, towards the room where he knew his innocence was being kept. The Order would need to separate it from his Katana in order to get the raw innocence. But the separation would take up to a month after it lost its compatible user. So Kanda only had a few days left before Mugen was returned to its raw innocence state therefore he had to act fast. He didn't sense any human presence once he was before the door and he opened it quickly.

"There," he spotted Mugen on the table surrounded by various machines. His sword looked the same as it did when he last held it. It was as if it wasn't attempting to separate as it knew Kanda was still somehow alive. "Time to go."

Just as the words left his lips, he felt the presence of humans coming his way. He strapped Mugen to his waist and quickly exited the room, heading in the opposite direction that led to Hevlaska's chambers. It was a risky route but it was better than to be seen by the three he sensed. Komui, Reever and Lenalee would be a bit too much to handle, especially Lenalee.

There was a staircase that led up to the roof. It was before the turning to Hevlaska's chambers and that was what he would use to make his escape. As he got closer he felt two other presence and they were two people he really didn't want to see right now. He stuck to the shadows attempting to sneak towards the staircase. Just then he heard the voices of Lenalee and Komui behind him. _'Shit!'_

"Allen! Lavi!" Lenalee called out. She stopped before the two panting as she tried to catch her breath. "It's missing! Mugen is missing!"

"Is it an enemy?" Lavi asked. His hand trailed down to grip his hammer.

"It can't be," Allen tried to keep calm but he couldn't. It was Kanda's innocence that was missing. He couldn't help that all he saw was red. "Everyone would have noticed…unless…" His voice trailed off and Lavi was about to question him when a swift movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Someone's there."

The shadow vanished up the staircase and Allen gave chase. He tried to keep up with the intruder but the person was too fast, by the time he reached up to the roof the person was gone. The only thing he saw were the same pair of crimson eyes looking up at him from below in the pitch darkness.

"Who are you?" he screamed out at the person but he didn't get a reply. The clouds that blocked the moon from view shifted and it gave Allen a brief look at the intruder. His eyes widened and tears instantly flooded them when he saw who it was looking back up at him. He was about to call out to him but the person vanished, as if he wasn't there to begin with. "Kanda!" He screamed out, hoping that it would make him appear once more. "Kanda!" he sobbed as he dropped to his knees, gripping the edge of the railing tightly. "Kanda…"

And that was how the others found him, his hands wrapped tightly around the railing as he chanted Kanda's name over and over in a broken voice.

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

"Let me guess. You saw him did you not?" Aren was waiting for his dear child's return at the front entrance. "That would explain the current expression on your face." He reached out to touch Kanda's blood stained left cheek, a clear sign of his tears. "Such a lovely expression."

Kanda turned away from the caress and wiped his eyes. "Shut up."

A small smile tugged Aren's lips. "Ah you must be famished, no? Come, tonight we shall feed," he handed Kanda a dark cloak. "The night is young. Let us enjoy our immortality."

Kanda took the cloak and put it on. He was indeed hungry but what he was hungry for was something mere human blood wouldn't be able to quench.

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

The weeks passed quickly and soon two months had gone since Allen thought he saw Kanda. He was sure it was him. Who else would take Mugen? No to mention there have been increased reports of Akumas being destroyed by someone other than the Order's exorcists. The reports stated that even though the Akumas were destroyed the innocence – if there was any – laid untouched. It made Allen positive that it was Kanda. He tried to relay his suspicions to the others but no one seemed to believe him. They were convinced that Allen was experiencing some prolonged hallucinatory syndrome of loosing someone and that he still hadn't gotten over Kanda's death. Hell, the entire Black Order main branch still hadn't gotten over Kanda's death even though more than three months had passed.

"I'm sure it's him," Allen told himself as he blocked an incoming attack from an Akuma. All he wanted was to see Kanda again, to talk to him and to tell him his reply. It didn't take long for him to realize that he loved Kanda more than life itself and if there was a slim chance that Kanda was out there he was going to find him.

"Allen watch out!" Lenalee yelled, seeing that an Akuma was aiming to attack Allen's blind spot. She quickly destroyed the Akuma that was blocking her way and rushed over to Allen's help.

Before she could attack, another Akuma popped up out of the snow and attacked her back. She flew back into a tree and the snow fell down from its branches, covering her. Allen turned just in time to see the two Akumas explode before him. Someone had attacked them. He quickly scanned the area for another presence and saw him.

"Kanda," he called out softly. This time he stood his ground. He had learnt from his previous attempts, chasing Kanda only made him run. "I knew you'd come. You're alive I knew it."

"I'm dead Moyashi," Kanda replied. "Give up on me…please…"

"No!" Allen yelled. He wanted to just run towards his and wrap his arms around him. "I can't forget you…Kanda I lo–"

Lenalee chose that exact moment to pop out of the snow. "Ah so cold!" she shook the snow off her but she still felt frozen. "Allen…" her voice trailed off when she saw the defeated look on Allen's face. "Allen what happened?"

He shook his head in reply and instead he asked her about Lavi's position.

"Lavi should be on his way over here," she said hesitantly. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Allen nodded and gave her a smile that appeared fake. "I'm fine, don't worry."

But Lenalee couldn't help but worry. Allen was acting stranger and stranger by the day and she was worried about his mental health. Lavi joined them soon and they hurried to finish their mission. It was hard trying to locate the innocence but they managed to secure it without running into any more Akumas.

They were now spending the night at an Inn in a nearby village, but the peace was short-lived as they came under attack by a handful of level two and three Akumas. Allen took the innocence and ran in order to lead the only level three away from the town, while Lavi and Lenalee took care of the several level twos.

"Shit the snow is coming down hard," Allen cursed as he wove his way through the thick forest. He saw no sign of the level three and stopped to catch his breath.

Out of no where an explosion sounded and Allen pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on. "I guess break time is over."

He activated his innocence and stood in a battle position waiting for the level three to show itself, but who he saw made him even more on edge.

"Tyki," he hissed but Tyki merely smirked.

"Good to see you too, shounen," he rushed forward to pierce Allen's heart but he dodged just in time.

Allen turned and ran. He wouldn't stand a chance against Tyki with the way he was now. His only hope was to make it back to town and get Lavi's and Lenalee's help. But that would have been easier if he wasn't hopelessly and completely lost! He pushed past the thick foliage and rushed forward only to feel the ground under him gave way. _'Shit!'_ The ground below him collapsed and he felt himself descend down into the darkness below.

Allen was already unconscious by the time he hit the ground and Tyki followed after him. Jumping down and landing just like a cat on his feet. The pit wasn't that deep but when Allen fell down he had wounded his right hand.

"Such a pity," Tyki began as he moved closer to Allen. "But this is my win, shounen."

He paused in his tracks when he felt the presence of another person. Its aura felt unnatural and it made his skin crawl. The feeling was coming from where Allen laid unconscious and it didn't take Tyki long to figure out who it was.

"The dead should stay dead," he said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up," Kanda snarled, baring his fangs in a threatening way. "Get lost or do you want to die?"

Tyki knew a threat when he heard it. _'I guess this won't be my win.'_ "I'll go by your rules, since my fight isn't with the walking dead," he chuckled. "Later."

Once Tyki disappeared and he couldn't sense him anymore, he turned his attention to Allen.

"You just have to get into trouble huh?" he sighed as he picked up Allen threw his left hand over his shoulders. "Damn it, you're so persistent."

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

Allen felt warm. It was the kind of warmth that was associated with a sense of security and protection. He felt as if he was in the arms of his beloved and it was a feeling he enjoyed.

Crystalline gray eyes blinked open and he looked up, seeing the old wooden roof of a shed of some sort. _'Huh, how did I get here?'_ He tried to recall what happened but his mind was blank. It seemed so much better to just forget, so he closed his eyes once more.

"Oi stay awake, Moyashi!"

At the voice, everything rushed back to the forefront of his mind. "Kanda!" he sat up suddenly and winced when his right hand throbbed in pain. "Shit, ow…"

"Don't get up so suddenly you idiot," Kanda scolded. He reached forward and touched Allen's wounded shoulder. "It's shifted out of socket. I'll shift it back, but I warn you, it will hurt."

Before Allen could say anything Kanda used his right hand to hit Allen's shoulder, shifting it back into socket. At first the sudden move didn't phase Allen but after his bones clicked back into place, it brought with it pain and he screamed out.

"Shit that hurt," he complained. His right hand hurt like hell, but he was slowly getting used to the pain.

"I told you it would," Kanda scoffed. He was about to pull his hand back but Allen held on to it.

Allen brought Kanda's chilly hands to his lips and he placed a kiss on the knuckles. "I can finally touch you."

Kanda turned his head away. He couldn't bear to look at Allen, after all the Moyashi knew of his true feelings. It was too embarrassing not to mention it made him crave for something he knew he shouldn't.

"Look at me Kanda," Allen's voice was low and he gripped Kanda's chin with his left hand, holding it in place. "Don't hide from me…"

He leaned forward to kiss Kanda who was frozen shock at the gesture. Kanda's lips felt icy against his but the feeling was something he welcomed. He took Kanda's bottom lip between his and sucked, running his teeth over it in a teasing manner and when he heard Kanda let out a low mewl, god, it went straight down his groin.

'_No…don't get carried away. I need to stop this,'_ Kanda pushed Allen away from him and took a few steps back. "Stop damn it!"

Allen looked puzzled but he quickly hid the emotion. _'Am I moving too fast?'_ "Kanda," he reached out to touch Kanda but he slipped just shy from his grasp. "Kanda?"

"No, you need to stop this," Kanda replied, stepping back. "I need you to get you back to the others."

A frown marred Allen's features. "I don't want to go back, at least not just yet," he moved forward but Kanda just continued to step back. "Why are you refusing me? I thought you lov–"

"I'm not human!" Kanda screamed out. His eyes were closed tight as if the action was helping to block out all the painful things he couldn't deal with. "Don't you get it? I'm a fucking walking corpse! I'm not like you…so just leave me alone. Forget me."

He expected Allen to be shocked and walk out on him but when he felt a warm hand on his cheek his eyes snapped open. The expression on Allen's face – so sincere and filled with love – had him wavering for a moment. But he couldn't risk exposing Allen to his new found world.

"I will never forget about you so don't ask me to," Allen's voice was firm and lined with determination. "I don't care what you are, just as long as we're together. Please Kanda don't push me away. You're finally here with me. I don't want to go back if that means being without you."

Kanda attempted to say something to deter him but was silenced by a fierce kiss. Allen crashed their lips together in a brutal kiss that held all his pent up feelings and anxiety. He wanted Kanda to feel just how much he missed him and how much he wanted him, regardless of the circumstances. His tongue boldly parted Kanda's lips and he shoved it inside, running it along every crevice. It was heaven, finally having Kanda in his arms, kissing him, touching him. Oh how he had _craved_ for it. He pressed closer, backing Kanda into the wall as he deepened the kiss. His right hand slipped into Kanda loose raven locks and he combed through the silky strands with his fingers.

Something pricked his bottom lip which made him taste blood but he was too into the kiss to notice the cause. He wanted to immerse himself in just feeling Kanda but Kanda had tasted his blood when it mixed with their saliva and it was driving him wild with hunger. They pulled away and Allen immediately latched on to Kanda's neck, wanting nothing more than to mark him.

"Oi…Moyashi…sto–" Kanda paused and hissed when he Allen bit into his neck.

"I'm not stopping," Allen said as he lapped at the purplish bite mark he made on Kanda's neck. "This is what you want, what I want. Shut up and let me fuck you BaKanda."

The words had Kanda's face as red as a cherry. He couldn't believe how a vampire like him could blush so much. But when it came to Allen he couldn't help it. It was as if when he was with Allen he felt alive even though he wasn't.

Allen took Kanda's right hand and led him towards the center of the old cabin. He pushed him back on the pile of blankets that he was laying when he was unconscious and mounted.

"Leave it to me," he purred huskily in Kanda's left ear, pleased when he felt the body below his shudder. "I'll show you what you have been missing." He licked the outer shell of Kanda's ear and nibbled on the slightly pointed tip, then licked back down to the lobe, taking it between his teeth.

Kanda's mind was assaulted with intense pleasure and he tried to keep his voice in, but when he felt Allen cup the bulge in his trousers he couldn't help the throaty moan that scratched out. His eyes clamped shut and his back arched in pleasure as Allen ran his hand up and down his steadily erect cock.

"Ngh…Moyashi…" he never needed to breathe but he couldn't help the steady pants that exhaled from his body. "…st–"

"Nuh uh uh remember what I said," Allen squeezed the organ in his grasp and Kanda shuddered. "I'm proceeding at my own pace."

He stripped Kanda of his clothing until he lay bare before him, with his cock standing tall and proud. His eyes quickly ate up the wonderful eye candy that was presented and he licked his lips in anticipation. He leaned forward and latched onto a perky pink nipple, teasing the nub with his teeth. The act made Kanda jerk and even more so when Allen played with the other one between his finger tips. He licked a trail down to his navel, dipping his tongue in and out, before moving even lower. His prize was before him, swollen and twitching, practically begging to be sucked.

"Kanda, I'm gonna suck you off and when I do you're gonna come," his tongue peeked out, giving the head a teasing lick. "I can't wait to see that stoic face of yours in the throes of pleasure."

Without warning he took the head of Kanda's cock into his mouth and sucked, hard. Kanda moaned out loud, trashing his head back and forth as his sharp claws dug into the wooden floors. His toes twitched and he practically sunk them into the wood, scrapping it. He threw his head back and his mouth opened up in a silent cry when he felt Allen deep throat him. The sensation was overwhelming and it was the first time he had ever experienced something like that. His moans were unrestrained and his hips bucked, wanting nothing more than to thrust in to the warm heat. But he restrained himself as he didn't want Allen to gag.

Allen doubled up his effort and he hollowed his cheeks to give Kanda the utmost pleasure. He sucked hard as he lowered his lips until his nose nestled into the soft raven curls that pooled around the base of his cock. His head rose and fell around Kanda's cock while his hands trailed all over his body, caressing every nook and cranny before latching onto his hardened nubs. Kanda's body jerked and spasm as he got closer to his orgasm, Allen was just that good. But he couldn't believe how wanton he was or how much he wanted Allen to do what he was doing to him. He was _eager_ to find out what else Allen would do to him.

When he felt Allen pinch both his nipples then twisted them and pulled, it brought him over to the edge. His nails sunk into the floor as his body tensed. Allen didn't pull back when he felt Kanda's semen hit the back of his throat. He continued sucking; drinking what he could and then pulled back.

Kanda was out of breath. His eyes clamped shut as he rode out the after bliss of his orgasm. Allen smiled at the sight. He had looked up in time to see Kanda's expression when he released and it was a sight to be seen. It had him harder than ever and he just wanted to fuck Kanda hard and fast. He slipped his tongue out, dripping the come that remained on it on his right hand.

"The party's not over yet," he licked his lips and he slipped out of his exorcist coat and white undershirt. "We're just getting to the main course."

He glided two come coated fingers towards Kanda's entrance, slipping them in with ease. It was like Kanda's body was welcoming him and he loved it. He proceeded to finger Kanda's ass, searching for that little bundle on nerve that would drive his sweetheart wild with want. As he did that he used his other hand to stroke Kanda's half flaccid cock back to life.

"Aaaah….ngh….haa nnnn…"

When Kanda let out that deep groan he was sure he had found his target. He released Kanda's cock to free his own engorged and pulsing member that was trapped in his pants. It twitched as if showing its enthusiasm and Allen didn't want to keep his libido waiting. He pulled his fingers from Kanda's secret spot and lined his cock at the entrance.

"Get ready Hun," Allen pushed forward in one swift thrust. He paused to let Kanda get used to the intrusion but when Kanda pushed down on his member he took it as a signal to continue.

He pulled back, leaving the tip inside and then he thrust back in, following at that pace before speeding up. Kanda kept his grip on the floor and it anchored him as Allen lifted his legs up to pound into him at a frenzied pace. He mewled and moaned, his words mixing and mingling as nothing coherent spilled from his lips. Allen too joined him with his lucid mumbles, praising Kanda's body and telling him how good it felt fucking him.

"Aaah, god…so good…" Allen raised Kanda's legs higher and hooked them at his waist. With the change in position Allen got a better access to attack Kanda's prostrate and he rained hits after hits on the unguarded nerve, making Kanda's body jerk and spasm. He couldn't believe how good it was, having Kanda in his arms was way better than any heaven.

"Ngh…Moya…shi…Nnn…aaaah…" Kanda's eyes were glossed over with intense lust but there was something else that was mixed together in his gaze. He was hungry and his teeth itched to sink themselves into a human's neck. Specifically the Moyashi's neck, but he didn't want to; there was an off chance that he might drain him dry.

Allen pulled Kanda up by his arms so that he could straddle his hips. He held him firmly by his waist and manually brought him up and down on his shaft, driving him deeper with each thrust. Kanda had his hands thrown over Allen's shoulders and he gripped him for dear life. The scent of blood was calling to him even more and he tried to ignore it. His eyes bleed to red as his bloodlust rose. He was coming closer and closer to his second organism and by the pace Allen was going at he was nearing his first.

Eager lips bit down on Kanda's neck and he left another dark mark on the pale flesh. Kanda gripped his shoulders and his claws sunk into them, leaving angry crimson cuts. The cuts however didn't phase Allen and he brought Kanda down hard on his cock, hitting his prostate dead on. The force of it had Kanda spiraling into another organism, spraying his seeds onto their stomachs. He clutched Allen tighter and sunk his fangs into his neck as his bloodlust had rose to an ultimate high. When he bit into Allen's neck that was it for him and he too had his release. He filled Kanda's insides with his essence, clutching onto his body as Kanda drank his blood.

"Ngh…Kanda?" Allen was down from his high but Kanda had yet to release his neck. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker with each gulps of blood Kanda drank. "…Kan…da…"

Before another word could past his lips, he was unconscious. With his hunger sedated Kanda pulled back but was horrified at what he saw. Allen was growing paler and it was obvious that the cause was due to the lack of blood.

"No…no damn it!" tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. "How could I lose control and do this…?"

Allen's body was gradually getting colder and Kanda was at a loss of what to do. He held his body closer as if the gesture would bring the white haired youth back. _'No I can't lose you…I have to do it…'_ With his mind made up he sunk his fangs once more into Allen's neck.

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

"Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi rushed over to the white haired youth who just staggered into the battered Inn they were currently staying at. "Where were you? We were so worried!"

Allen offered them a small smile in response. At the sight of it the two couldn't help but lose the tension that had frizzed their nerves, but it was unnatural how it caused them to.

"Sorry, I had to wait until the storm pass over," he replied with a shrug, as if he wasn't missing for over a day.

"The storm ended this morning," Lavi replied slowly. There was something suspicious about how Allen was acting. At least that was what his bookman sense was telling him. "You could have left at daybreak. Did you run into trouble?"

Allen shook his head. "I was kind of lost," he chuckled at bit at that. "I have the innocence here," he took the green gem out of his coat pocket. "Since our mission is over we should leave now so that we can reach back to the Order by sunrise."

Lavi was still hesitant but Lenalee who was glad to see Allen agreed wholeheartedly. She hurried to pack their suitcases and Lavi followed after not before giving Allen one final glance. There was something different about Allen's appearance but he shrugged it off.

Allen turned to follow them with a bright smile in place. His enlarged canines glistened in the candle light.

AK~AK~AK~AK~AK~AK

**The End**

A/N: Yes my dear fans it's another AreKan vampire story~ but this one has SMUT hehehhe! Thanks for reading! Hoped you like it! R&R and tell me what you think~!

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
